The compound 2-methyl-1-(2-methylpropyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-c][1,5]naphthyridin-4-amine has been found to be a useful immune response modifier (IRM) due to its ability to induce cytokine biosynthesis. However, manufacturing pharmaceutical products can present many unforeseen challenges and new methods of preparation are needed.